Fred On Thanksgiving
Fred on Thanksgiving is the 29th episode of the Classic FRED YouTube series, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on November 26, 2008. Description Fred celebrates Thanksgiving alone. Transcript Fred: Hey, it's Fred! I'm so excited because today is Thanksgiving Day! It's the day the whole world expresses how thankful they are for everything they have inside they're joyful lives. Usually I spend this triumphant holiday celebrating with my mother. But unfortunately, my mom and my grandma left last night to celebrate the holiday on their own. I'm not really sure where they're going, but my mom just said it wouldn't be an appropriate environment for a 6-year-old. Anyways, last night I was up VERY late researching this holiday and I found out there was these weird creatures called Pilgrims. If you didn't know already, Pilgrims are these little creatures that run and scream all the time and do all these weird acrobatic moves. And like the pilgrims, they're like came on like this wooden ship and it almost sunk into the sea and almost got eaten by sea monsters but luckily, they made it to America and they were so thankful that they made Thanksgiving Day! (screen cuts to Fred before puts the Pilgrim hat on) Fred: So I personally decided that I wanna be a Pilgrim, so I borrowed this hat from Judy's house this morning; you know like I kinda just snuck in there when no one was home. But my mom and my grandma always to taught me that it's perfectly normal to take things from other people's house. As long as you bring them back later. (singing) I'm a pilgrim with this turkey! Yeah!!!! (speaking) Oh my gosh, look! This turkey had a little baby; it gave birth to a little turkey! I don't know about you guys, but I find it so beautiful to know that one creature can give birth to another creature. It's just so amazing. (screen cuts to Fred texting Judy without the hat) Fred: (texting Judy on his Zipit) "Happy Thanksgiving, Judy! P.S. Don't you just think it's so beautiful how people can give birth to other ceatures?" (puts the hat back on) Judy never replies the messages I send her on my Zipit but you know I know she loves me deep down inside. Deep down inside Judy's loving heart, I just know that she wants to date me. I just know it. (growl) I know she loves me! (softly) Anyways, I'm gonna cook my turkey TV dinner. (screen cuts to Fred after he puts his TV dinner in the microwave) Fred: Usually my mom has to give me the really crappy TV dinners, but finally this year, she got me the really good kind because Zipit doesn't make you pay every frickin' month anymore. I mean it's just so nice because now my mom is saving money 'cause of it. I bet you right now my mom and my grandma are missing me terribly and wishing they would've took me along with them. My mom and my grandma love me. (angrily) Even though they not act like they love me and even though they may abandon me on holidays! And even though they may do all those bad things to me, I know they still love me! If they don't love me, they're gonna have to go into the hospital!!! (excited) But whatever! It's Thanksgiving Day and I'm very thankful for everything I have! (screen cuts to Fred with the pilgrim candle without the hat) Fred: (softly) You know, I would light this candle of Thanksgiving Day, but I really can't play with matches because my mom gets mad and says I might burn down the whole frickin' house! (screen cuts to Fred's TV dinner as he opens the wrap after when it's ready) Fred: (offscreen) Mmm. Boy, do I love peas and baked potatoes. (screen cuts to Fred at the table with his food and the turkey on the table) Fred: (to the turkey) Okay. Before we eat, we're gonna go around the table and say that we're thankful for. Well I'm thankful for this food. What are you thankful for? (turkey is silent, as it's fake) Fred: (yelling at the turkey) Why aren't you talking?! What are you thankful... (punches the turkey off of the table) ...for, you stupid idiot!!! (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: (softly) I know that was kind of harsh, but that turkey has to learn that whatever Fred asked for someone to say something they better say it! I cannot wait to eat! (puts his tongue near inside his nose) Mmmm! (screen cuts to Fred eating his food) Fred: Turkey, turkey, turkey! Mmmm! Turkey's so good! (screen cuts to Fred in the kitchen) Fred: (singing, holds up the baby turkeys in a cornucopia) All the baby turkeys, be thankful for what ya have! be thankful for what ya got!!!!!! (screen cuts to Fred without the cornucopia) Fred: (continues singing) Because what's you got is good and you know it's true. So let's all be happy!!! Fred: (calling his mom and his grandma as a voicemail) Hey, Mom and Grandma. I know I got your guy's voicemail again because you guys are probably very busy but I just wanna say Happy Thanksgiving Day and... if you have a chance, give me a call back 'cause I'm kind of by myself here. Bye. (hangs up) I mean, whatever. My mom will celebrate Thanksgiving Day with me next year or something. You know, it'll all work out. So yeah, I'm wishing you all a good Thanksgiving and have a good rest of the holidays! (checking on Judy's message on his Zipit) Okay. Well, I guess Judy just send me a threatening message. So I'm gonna go. Bye! Peace out! I bet you're a man and you can't pick your nose with your tongue. (puts the tongue inside his nose again and laughs with his mouth closed) (Fred) Fred: (offscreen, singing) Be thankful for what you got! (FredFigglehorn.com) (a picture of Fred from the 4th of July, 2007) (youtube.com/Fred) (Subscribe!) Characters * Fred Figglehorn Category:Videos